


Resolution

by ElizabethWilde



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Conversation, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-28
Updated: 2001-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Jean sets Logan straight.





	

"Logan." Jean saw him tense, torn between a desire to walk away and turn around. 

Finally his head swung in her direction, hazel eyes clouded. "Yeah?" //Damn, she looks good.// He appreciatively eyed her silky, scoop-necked blouse and sleek black skirt. 

"We need to talk." Jean's face and voice were both unreadable. 

//No way out of this anymore, I guess.// "Yeah, guess so. Where to?"

"The infirmary. There won't be anyone there."

Logan nodded once and then followed a short distance behind as they walked down the halls, into the elevator, and finally through the infirmary doors. Rather than taking a seat in one of the metal chairs, Jean leaned back against an exam table, folding her arms across her chest. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Logan began, "You wanna talk about us, right?"

Jean nodded, eyes going back and forth from his face to the floor. "It won't work."

"Yeah. I know." Logan moved to stand next to Jean. 

"Do you?" Something in her eyes retreated and she looked across the room. "I've hated avoiding you since you came back. I just didn't have the guts to tell you." Jean laughed shortly at herself. "It's really sort of silly, I guess."

Logan shifted his weight uncertainly. He had no idea how to handle Jean being insecure. She always seemed one hundred percent certain about everything, confident to a fault. //What the hell's goin' on inside her head? I've never seen her actin' like this.// Finally, he couldn't take the waiting. "What's the matter?"

"Hmm?" Her gaze snapped toward him, as though she had been unaware of anything out of the ordinary until he spoke.

"You're actin' like you ran over my dog and don't want to tell me. Seems to me if you'd said everything you needed to, we'd both be out of here by now," he surmised. "So what's the matter? What else is there?"

Jean managed a weak half-smile. "I suppose I'm just worried that this is going to make things worse. It's supposed to help, to ease the stress maybe, but... part of me is scared that you'll run." She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't want that to happen. Just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean I don't care."

//So that's what's got 'er so worked up.// "Look, I'm not gonna run again. Wouldn't be fair to anybody. Like Chuck keeps tellin' me, I can help here." He smirked. "Plus Rogue'd track me down and kill me." //Nevermind the fact that I'm not gonna be that far away from you ever again if I can help it.//

Jean laughed at that, her posture relaxing and her mood obviously evening out. "I'm going to hold you to that. And her." 

The stood in silence once again, but it was a more comfortable one. "I promised Rogue I'd help her with her history. Damned if I know why she'd ask me, but maybe I can hold up flash cards for 'er or somethin'."

"Sounds fun." A beat. "So we're okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." He started for the door, then looked back at Jean. "Didn't really change anything, though."

Her eyes registered a moment of shock, then she smiled. "I know."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Logan turned and left the room.


End file.
